Académie de Légende
by Lolostar20
Summary: Sacha a réalisé son rêve; il a vaincu tous les Maîtres de toutes les ligues. Mais que faire de sa vie à présent? Un jour, une jeune femme l'accoste et lui offre une nouvelle vocation. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? Même s'il sait que Pierre, Ondine, Jacky, Aurore, Flora et Max vont être présents, et même RÉGIS, va-t-il accepter ce nouveau défi?
1. Chapter 1

Un beau soleil illuminait le chemin de Sacha Ketchum. Il était d'une grandeur moyenne, les cheveux noirs en bataille camouflés par une casquette, des yeux bruns chocolat et de petites marques comme des éclairs sur ses pommettes. Il avait une belle musculature cachée par un chandail à manches courtes noir, un jean bleu droit et des souliers ''de skate''. Il rentrait chez lui après des mois d'absence à voyager pour vaincre les Maîtres de toutes les ligues. Le dernier qu'il a battu, Goyah, le Maître d'Unys, lui a dit quelque chose qui le perturbait.

*Flashback*

-Sacha, dit tranquillement Goyah, tu as vaincu tous les Maîtres, c'est bien ça?

-Oui monsieur, répondit l'intéressé.

-Et bien, apprête-toi à te battre contre encore plus fort que nous. Nous ne sommes pas les plus forts, il existe 4 personnes qui ont réussi ton exploit avant toi.

-Ah bon? Qui ça?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais attends-toi à une visite plutôt spéciale prochainement.

*Fin du flashback*

Le jeune dresseur marchait, perdu dans ses pensées, à côté de son meilleur ami et pokémon, Pikachu. La petite souris électrique regardait son ami avec curiosité. Pourquoi le jeune homme était-il troublé? Le pokémon détourna le regard de son dresseur et soupira. Il venait de comprendre que Sacha ne dirait rien. Pour l'instant, du moins….

Dans la forêt de Jade, hors des sentiers, un Suicune courait à perte d'haleine. Il portait une jeune femme sur son dos et suivait un Absol et un Noctali. La jeune demoiselle avait de longs cheveux plats de couleur or qui flottaient derrière, de grands bleus comme la mer des Caraïbes, une peau de pêche rosé et un corps grand, mince, musclé, rapide et endurant. Elle était habillée avec un chandail noir sans manche très moulant, des shorts très courtes en cuir, une montre-ordinateur noire à son poignet, des boucles d'oreilles en or servant d'émetteurs, des bottes en cuir lassées jusqu'aux genoux et un porte-poignard à la cuisse. Un revolver était caché derrière son dos. Elle avait cet air que l'on prend lorsqu'on est désespéré, perdu, quand l'on cherche une personne sans la trouvée. Absol poussa un hurlement, signifiant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis déjà plusieurs jours. La jeune femme se pencha à l'oreille de Suicune.

-Cours plus vite que le vent, chuchota-t-elle. Vas sur le chemin et barre-lui la route.

Le pokémon grogna d'excitation et se lança vers Absol plus vite qu'il n'aurait fallu…

Sacha, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, fut ramené à la réalité par Pikachu qui se positionnait pour combattre, des étincelles sur ses joues rouges, ses dents dévoilées à la vue de tous et ses oreilles plaquées sur l'arrière de sa tête.

-Pikachu, commença le dresseur, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Puis, il entendit un bruit de feuilles qui se froissent lorsqu'on court en les touchant. Puis un craquement de branche, toujours plus près. Le jeune homme recula un peu derrière son pokémon et se prépara à combattre. Puis, tout sembla s'arrêter comme si le temps avait ralenti. D'un bond gracieux, mais néanmoins surprenant, Suicune atterrit devant Sacha lui faisant face, sa crinière mauve volant derrière lui et camouflait la jeune femme le chevauchant. Le jeune dresseur vit de magnifiques cheveux blonds se mêler au mauve de la crinière du légendaire. Une voix féminine semblant sortir de Suicune lui-même se fit alors entendre.

-Te voilà enfin! s'écria-t-elle. Je te cherche depuis longtemps!

-Montrez-vous, répliqua le dresseur. J'aimerais voir celle qui me cherche depuis tout ce temps.

-Tu veux bien me donner une chance! Ce n'est pas si facile de descendre de Suicune sans se blesser!

Elle regarda des deux côtés de sa monture puis, tout en se tenant au dos du pokémon, elle descendit avec un saut élégant et gracieux à gauche du légendaire, juste en face de Pikachu. Elle était sans doute l'une des plus belles femmes que Sacha ait jamais rencontrées. Il eut une petite pensée pour Pierre, le champion d'Argenta et son meilleur ami, qui aimait la quasi-totalité des femmes de la trempe de celle qui se tenait juste en face de lui. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas sautillant, un sourire franc et amical dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaites peinturé sur son visage. Elle tendit une main vers lui.

-Moi, c'est Vivianne, alias The Angel, dit la jeune femme. Pas la peine de te présenter, je te connais parfaitement.

-Comment ça? demanda le jeune dresseur perplexe.

La dénommée Vivianne baissa sa main et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Pourquoi personne ne lui serrait tout simplement la main avant de demander quoi que ce soit?

-Je t'ai observé longuement avant de venir te voir car la proposition que je viens te faire n'est pas pour n'importe qui, commença-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une dresseuse ordinaire. Mes deux sœurs, mon frère et moi-même avons convenu que mon métier n'était pas assez sécuritaire pour le faire seule, nous en avons conclu qu'il nous fallait plus de membres dans notre « organisation ». Mais, nous avons besoin de personnes courageuses, fortes, stratégiques, persévérantes et, surtout, de bons dresseurs. Il nous fallait des champions ou des Maîtres, parce que les personnes qui ont vaincu tous les Maîtres, comme nous 4, sont très rares. Ensuite, nous t'avons remarqué et observé. En voyant que ton but était de vaincre Goyah et que tu avais battu Cynthia, Pierre, Peter et Blue, nous avons demandé au Maître d'Unys de te juger et de nous dire ce qu'il pensait de toi à la fin du combat que nous avions filmé. C'est de cette façon que nous avons découvert que tu avais l'étoffe pour être l'un des nôtres.

-D'accord…, répondit Sacha, un peu sonné. Mais que faites-vous au juste comme métier?

-Nous sommes des Protecteurs de la Congrégation de l'Aube, répondit Vivianne. Des personnes qui capturent les pokémons légendaires pour les cloner deux ou trois fois avant d'en relâcher un dans la nature. Nous gardons les autres clones dans un sommeil cryogénique, éternellement et intemporellement gelés, et l'original avec l'un d'entre nous ou dans une prairie spéciale prévue à cet effet. En faisant cela, nous préservons l'équilibre fragile de l'écosystème et de la hiérarchie des pokémons. En plus, nous aidons les villes attaquées par des légendaires et enquêtons sur les comportements étranges des pokémons. Contrairement aux professeurs ou aux infirmières, nous allons directement à la source du problème, en co-travaillant avec eux. Nous offrons une formation pour toutes les personnes dignes d'intégrer l'organisation intéressées par l'offre. Alors, tu es des nôtres ou pas?

Elle retendit sa main vers lui avec un regard encourageant. La flamme de l'envie brûlait dans les prunelles brunes de Sacha qui adorait se battre pour ses valeurs et qui cherchait quelque chose à faire pour l'occuper, maintenant que son rêve s'était réalisé. Pour lui, une chance de sauver le monde, de le rendre meilleur et de devenir meilleur qu'il ne le serait jamais seul s'offrait à lui. Il sourit à Vivianne qui attendait toujours et lui saisit la main.

-Bien sûr, s'enquit le jeune homme. Je marche à coup sûr. Avez-vous créé une liste de noms pour savoir qui aller chercher?

-Oui, 8 élèves en tout. Moins toi, il en reste 7.

-Qui allons-nous voir maintenant?

-Vu que nous sommes dans la forêt de Jade, nous allons aller à Argenta voir Pierre, ensuite nous irons à Jadielle, au Bourg Palette et à Azuria. Ensuite, nous volerons jusqu'à Clémenti-ville et, enfin, nous volerons vers Bonaugure avant un dernier vol vers notre quartier général.

-Pourquoi allons-nous à Jadielle et au Bourg Palette? Et surtout à Azuria?

-Nous allons chercher Régis Chen, Jacky Léon et Ondine Williams, mais je crois que tu t'en doutais déjà, je me trompe? As-tu un pokémon sur lequel courir ou voler?

-Oui, mon Déflaisant, pourquoi?

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais tous vous amener sur un de mes pokémons tout de même? Viens, grimpe.

-Je peux monter? Tu es sérieuse?

-Mais bien sûr! Je vais adorer faire équipe avec toi.

Elle se tourna vers Suicune, s'agrippa à son dos et monta avec la même grâce, élégance et facilité que lorsqu'elle est descendue quelques instants plus tôt. Sacha tenta de monter de la même manière, mais échoua lamentablement. Il réussit avec l'aide de Vivianne. Elle demanda à Suicune de courir beaucoup moins vite que pour venir ici, mais en direction de l'arène d'Argenta. Elle se tourna vers Sacha.

-Accroche-toi bien fort à moi. Absol! Noctali! Ouvrez-nous la voie!

Les deux pokémons ténèbres sortirent de la forêt avec un air dangereux sur le visage. N'importe qui aurait eu des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale en les voyants sauf, bien sûr, leur dresseuse qui sourit largement. Absol vit Pikachu encore sur le sol et se pencha pour le prendre sur son dos. Sacha regarda ses mains se refermer autour des hanches de Vivianne et pensa à son ami. Il se dit qu'il ne serait pas difficile de le convaincre avec les belles formes de la damoiselle. Lorsque cette dernière donna le signal de départ, il dut raffermir sa prise et carrément passer ses bras autour de la taille de la belle. Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt de Jade. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête? demanda le jeune novice.


	2. Chapter 2

-Comment réagirais-tu si tu voyais Suicune chevauché de deux dresseurs arriver en courant dans ta ville? demanda Vivianne sur un ton un peu sarcastique.

-D'accord, j'ai compris. On y va à pied alors?

-Oui. Accompagnés de nos pokémons. Et il va falloir que tu te changes.

-Que je me change? Pourquoi faire?

-Parce qu'il te faut porter l'uniforme. Je vais te le chercher.

C'est seulement à ce moment que Sacha remarqua les sacs accrochés à Suicune. Au nombre de 8, elles contenaient chacune un uniforme, une arme, un émetteur, un mini-ordinateur en montre et un nouveau PokéDex. La jeune femme ouvrit celui portant le numéro 1 et le décrocha. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme en réfléchissant. Elle sortit un chandail noir sans manche semblable au sien, une paire de pantalon noir avec un million de poches, des souliers de course noirs et une ceinture avec un porte-fusil et un porte-teaser intégrés.

-C'est l'uniforme de mission, lui indiqua Vivianne. Il a été créé pour offrir une liberté de mouvements plus grande que la majorité des vêtements, ainsi que pour cacher des armes pour la protection du porteur. L'uniforme ne prend pas l'eau, garde le corps au frais et est très discret. Il en existe deux versions ; une d'été et une d'hiver. Un autre uniforme est prévu pour la formation. Vas l'enfiler, dépêche-toi.

Sacha partit dans la forêt. Il enfila l'uniforme comme on le lui avait demandé. Il l'adorait. Le haut, moulant à souhait, lui donnait la sensation de ne pas avoir de chandail du tout et laissait voir ses abdos qu'il avait développés ces derniers mois de solitude ainsi que le reste de sa musculature. Le pantalon, quant à lui, était léger comme tout et offrait plusieurs endroits où ranger n'importe quoi de manière qu'il n'avait plus besoin de sac à dos. Les souliers étaient souples et moulaient parfaitement ses pieds pour une meilleure adhérence pendant les courses à pied. La ceinture était légère et ne paraissait pas du tout lorsqu'il bougeait. Il retourna voir Vivianne et la vit avec Pikachu en train de lui injecter quelque chose. Il courut pour l'en empêcher, mais elle retira la seringue de l'oreille du pokémon avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Que lui as-tu fait? cria-t-il.

-Ne panique dont pas, lui répliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une puce de retraçage avec un sérum décuplant ses capacités physiques, mentales et électriques. Tout pokémon faisant parti de la Congrégation qui demeure à l'extérieur de sa PokéBall hors combat durant une mission se doit d'avoir cette injection. Comme ça, il peut se défendre plus facilement seul et peut être retrouvé en tout temps. Tous mes pokémons l'ont reçu et regarde, comment ils se portent! Ils voient mieux, entendent mieux, comprennent plus vite plus de chose, courent plus vite et plus longtemps. Leur durée de vie est doublée. Si tu es contre, je le retire immédiatement.

-N-non, répondit-il impressionné et un peu coupable. C'est super comme sérum, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler avant.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle. Je suis désolée. Il te va bien, cet uniforme! Maintenant, les derniers détails.

Vivianne prit le sac dans lequel se trouvait l'uniforme et en sortit un bracelet de 15 cm de large avec ce qui ressemblait à une horloge de montre rectangulaire. Elle lui tendit.

-C'est un ordinateur miniature où se trouvent toutes les informations susceptibles de t'aider durant tes missions, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Sacha mit le bracelet à son poignet, ou plutôt à son avant-bras, et découvrit qu'il n'était pas aussi lourd qu'il le croyait. La jeune femme sourit et sortit un revolver du sac en lui tendant. Le jeune dresseur recula et fit signe qu'il ne voulait pas le prendre.

-Sacha, soupira-t-elle. Ce revolver est non seulement obligatoire, mais essentiel à ta survie. N'oublie pas que ta vie sera toujours en danger. Ce sont les risques professionnels.

-D'accord, céda-t-il. Ta vie a-t-elle déjà été en danger?

-Oui, concéda-t-elle. Plus souvent que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. Et, voilà ton teaser.

-Un teaser? Un revolver, ce n'est pas assez?

-C'est un au cas. Tous les membres ont une arme qui leur est propre. La mienne est un arc modifié qui se range dans le porte-poignard à ma cuisse. Mes flèches sont cachées dans deux compartiments adaptés dans mes bottes, c'est pour cette raison qu'elles sont si hautes. Toi, nous avons remarqué ton faible pour les attaques électriques, donc, nous avons convenu de te donner une arme qui te permet d'attaquer comme ton Pikachu.

-Ok. Je comprends. C'est comme une signature.

Il accrocha le teaser à sa ceinture à côté de son revolver. Il commença à marcher vers Argenta, mais Vivianne le retint en posant une main sur son torse.

-Il nous faut une mise en scène, commença-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? demanda Sacha.

-Pour quelle raison deux personnes ayant déjà vaincu le champion retourneraient le voir tout d'un coup?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je retourne dans l'arène après avoir reçu mon badge. En fait, je reviens souvent.

-Toi, peut-être, mais pas moi. Alors, on va dire que je suis ta nouvelle petite amie jusqu'à ce qu'on soit seuls avec Pierre. Ça te va?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix? Mais ça ne me dérange pas, moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Que Pierre va pêter une crise en voyant son meilleur ami avec une aussi jolie fille alors que lui n'a pas de chance en amour.

Elle rit d'un rire pur et cristallin invoquant le son d'une clochette. Elle lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Absol, Noctali et Pikachu marchaient juste devant eux. Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée à l'arène d'Argenta. Ils riaient en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre lorsque Pierre ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme avait une demie-tête de plus que Sacha, des yeux bridés, des cheveux bruns hérissés sur sa tête et une peau bronzée naturelle. Sous ses habits, chemise verte et pantalon de toile beige, on pouvait apercevoir un corps musclé obligatoire pour tout dresseur de pokémon roche.

-Sacha, s'enquit le champion. Quelle bonne surprise! Je suis content de te voir. Qui est-ce?

-Je m'appelle Vivianne, répondit l'intéressée.

-C'est ma nouvelle petite amie, termina le jeune homme.

-Avez-vous mangé? demanda l'hôte.

-Non, répondit la belle, nous voulions absolument te voir parce que Sacha n'arrêtait pas de me casser les oreilles à chaque fois que je cuisinais avec tout ce que tu faisais, alors, j'ai proposé de venir te voir pour qu'il arrête de me comparer!

-Entrez, dans ce cas. Nous allions passer à table.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et, arrivée dans la salle à manger, Vivianne ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Elle leur expliqua que, bien qu'elle sache que le champion avait une grande famille, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si grande. Durant le repas, la jeune femme mangea en face de Sacha, entre Suzy et Cindy, deux petites sœurs de Pierre. Pendant que Lola et Flint, les parents, servaient le dessert, le champion décida de poser une question qui le tracassait depuis le début de la soirée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cette question s'avérait être carrément une bombe.

-Bon, débuta-t-il. Vivianne, il y a une question qui me tracasse depuis tout à l'heure.

-Mais, répondit la jeune femme, pose-la. Oscar Wilde a dit un jour : « Le meilleur moyen de se libérer d'une tentation, c'est d'y succomber. Résistez-y et ça rongera votre âme. »

-Wow, dit-il, impressionné. Euh… Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez notre petit Sacha?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle regarda le susnommé qui avait la même expression qu'elle sur le visage. Elle réfléchit à toutes ces petites choses qui ont fait qu'elle l'a remarqué. Elle détourna le regard et fixa la table avant de caresser la tête de Cindy qui reposait sur ses cuisses.

-Et bien, commença-t-elle, il est courageux, honnête et droit. Il est généreux, gentil et passionné. Au premier regard, il m'a fait fondre.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau Sacha qui écoutait chaque mot qu'elle prononçait avec une attention particulière. Elle décida de continuer tout en le fixant.

-Il avait, continua Vivianne, cette petite flamme au fond de ses prunelles qui s'allume lorsqu'il combat et ses iris qui brillent de mille éclats lorsqu'il vient en aide à quelqu'un ou à un pokémon. Cette manière qu'il a d'être, d'agir avec ses pokémons, comme si leurs vies étaient plus importantes que la sienne. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il était tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Tout le monde dans la salle était bouche-bée y compris Sacha. Il se demandait d'où pouvait-elle bien sortir une telle réponse. Et, d'ailleurs, pourquoi diable Pierre lui avait posé une telle question? La lui poser, à lui, aurait été déjà plus logique. Après tout, à 17 ans, il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Mais à elle? C'était tout bonnement absurde! Le champion avait l'air un peu chamboulé.

-Euh, débuta-t-il, d'accord. Sacha, bien que je sois capable de voir par moi-même une partie de la réponse, qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez Vivianne?

-Et bien, répondit le jeune homme, il est difficile de ne pas aimer une femme comme elle. Elle est si mystérieuse et attachante. Elle est déterminée et aussi téméraire que moi. Elle est brave et sincère. Elle est une bonne personne, denrée si rare de nos jours. Je ne crois pas avoir a ajouté quoi que ce soit.

-Il fait chaud ici, s'écria subitement Vivianne. Tu veux venir dehors avec moi, mon cœur?

-Bien sûr, répondit le nouveau Protecteur. Pierre, tu veux bien nous accompagner? Il ne faudrait pas que l'on se perde.

-D'accord, dit le champion quelque peu surpris.

Ils sortirent dehors sous le ciel étoilé. À une distance raisonnable de l'arène, la jeune femme entraîna ses deux compagnons dans une ruelle où personne ne pouvait les entendre. Le champion regarda tour à tour les deux « tourtereaux » avec une expression de confusion sur le visage.

-Si c'est un truc genre trip à trois, avertit-il, je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça.

-Comme si je te mêlerais à ça, s'offensa Sacha.

-En fait, renchérit Vivianne, nous ne sommes même pas ensemble! En réalité, c'est un prétexte pour pouvoir te rencontrer. Je suis ici, nous sommes ici, pour te recruter.

-Me quoi?

La jeune femme répéta presque mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait dit à Sacha, ponctué de quelques commentaires de ce dernier. Pierre accepta de les suivre. Il allait laisser la chance à son petit frère Forrest de diriger l'arène. La Protectrice lui remit son uniforme et ses armes. Il fut moins réticent que le premier à accepter son revolver et son fusil modifié. Ce dernier tirait des balles truquées qui éclataient en des dizaines de minuscules roches qui se retrouvaient partout dans le corps de l'adversaire. Ils rentrèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin, ils devaient absolument partir.

-Tu dois absolument partir? demanda Lola. Je viens juste de te récupérer!

-Je dois partir, répondit Pierre. Je dois laisser Forrest s'habituer à diriger l'arène et puis, j'ai 19 ans. Je dois vivre ma vie.

Il se retourna vers ses amis et ils partirent. Il se retourna et fit signe à sa famille en guise d'au revoir.

-Bon, dit Vivianne. Il est temps pour toi, Pierre, de décider quel pokémon restera à l'extérieur de sa PokéBall. Il est crucial que tu en aies un.

-Bon, dit l'intéressé, je vais choisir Nostenfer.

Le pokémon, une chauve-souris mauve à 4 ailes, sortit de sa PokéBall. La blondinette prit l'aile du pokémon et lui injecta la même chose qu'à Pikachu. Ils partirent vers Jadielle, Vivianne sur le dos de Suicune, Pierre sur son Steelix et Sacha sur sa Déflaisant.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivés près de Jadielle, les trois jeunes gens rangèrent leurs pokémons de transport et se dirigèrent vers l'arène, encore une fois. Le jour étant encore jeune quand ils étaient à l'extérieur de la ville, ils entrèrent dans l'arène de combat dans l'après-midi. Régis, le champion, débutait un combat contre un jeune dresseur. Sacha, Pierre et Vivianne s'installèrent sur le côté de l'arène en plein milieu pour avoir une bonne vue du match. Régis envoya son Arcanin sur le terrain. Son adversaire envoya un Tortank et, comble de malchance, ce dernier était très bien entraîné. La jeune femme s'intéressa un peu plus au champion. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, même pas en photo. Il avait l'air plus grand que Sacha, mais plus petit que Pierre. Il portait un polo noir déboutonné et un jean ayant de petite teinte de violet. Ses cheveux bruns châtains étaient longs et coiffés en pique sur le devant de sa tête. Il avait l'air plutôt musclé, à en juger par ses bras. Il portait au cou un pendentif mauve. Il avait des traits adultes et fiers sur son visage magnifique. Il combattait avec toute son âme. Arcanin fut vaincu, puis son Rapasdepic et son Airmure. Régis remporta la victoire grâce à son Noctali. Cela choqua Vivianne de le voir avec le même pokémon qu'elle. Il serra le pokémon tout contre son cœur et la jeune femme, toujours sur le côté de l'arène, se surprit à se dire qu'elle aimerait bien être dans ses bras à cet instant.

*_Mais qu'est-ce que_, pensa-t-elle, _je ne devrais pas avoir de pensées comme celle-là. Après tout, il est mon élève. Un élève beau comme un dieu, musclé à la perfection, passionné, intelligent… Reprends-toi, ma vieille! C'est encore ton élève!*_

Sacha hurla le nom du champion et Vivianne baissa les yeux. C'est alors que Régis remarqua ses amis sur le côté de l'arène. Ils étaient habillés pareils avec un habit qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un agent secret que d'un dresseur. Il leur sourit et, lorsque son regard se porta sur la jeune femme qui les accompagnait, le souffle lui manqua. Elle était tellement plus belle que toutes les femmes qu'il avait vu dans sa vie, et il en avait rencontré quelques-unes. Avec ses cheveux longs blonds dorés droits tombant dans son dos et sur ses épaules, son teint pêche rosé comme dans les magazines people, ses formes tellement sensuelles et excitantes mises en valeurs par le chandail moulant sans manche noir, ses jambes fuselées mises en valeurs par le short noir et les bottes de cuir... Son cœur manqua un battement et une sensation nouvelle se répandit au creux de son ventre, comme si des milliers de papillons venaient de prendre leur envol. Il se fit violence pour éviter de le montrer à cette jolie jeune femme assise sur le rebord de _son_ arène. Il descendit de la plateforme sur laquelle il avait combattu et courut presque vers ses amis. En ayant Sacha et la jeune femme dans son champs de vision, Régis hésita. La dernière fois qu'il avait senti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une fille, d'accord, un peu moins fort, son meilleur ami d'enfance l'avait déjà attrapée dans ses filets. Il se secoua mentalement et passa un bras autour du cou de ses amis.

-Comment ça va vous deux? demanda poliment le champion.

-Très bien, répondit Pierre. Et toi-même? Tu as l'air en forme!

-Merci, répondit franchement l'intéressé.

-Pierre!

Ils se tournèrent tous pour découvrir une Vivianne un peu énervée. Elle sentait le rouge monter à ses joues.

-Nous prendrons le temps pour les mondanités plus tard, s'exclama-t-elle. Nous avons autre chose plus urgent à régler.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur ses pieds avant de remonter vers celui qu'ils venaient chercher. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort lorsqu'elle croisa ses beaux yeux bruns. Régis fut subjugué par ce regard bleu comme les mers d'eau chaude et sentit son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il était certain que les trois autres l'entendaient.

-Je…, essayai de commencer Vivianne, je suis…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se présenter qu'un cri déchirant l'interrompit. Noctali, dans l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, semblait paniquée. Elle courra vers sa dresseuse et lui parla si vite que personne ne pouvait comprendre, sauf le Noctali de Régis, Régis lui-même, le Pikachu de Sacha et le Nostenfer de Pierre. Au fond, seulement Pierre et Sacha ne comprenaient pas. Mais, seule la blondinette comprenait réellement ce que disait le pokémon. Elle se retourna, paniquée, vers les garçons.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle, mais mon Absol vient de se faire kidnapper et je dois le retrouver.

-Attends, dit Régis. Je viens avec toi.

-Hors de question! Tu restes ici avec Sacha, Pierre et Noctali.

-Mais…

Elle mit délicatement sa main douce sur la joue du jeune homme qui devint cramoisi.

-Je te promets, dit-elle tendrement, de revenir rapidement.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres pour le faire taire et elle courut à l'extérieur avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose.

-Mon dieu, s'exclama soudainement Régis qui avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids. Les gars, c'est qui cette fille?

-C'est Vivianne, répondit Sacha. Elle a vaincu les cinq Maîtres bien avant moi et a capturé une trentaine de pokémon légendaire pour la bonne cause.

-C'est-à-dire, continua Pierre, que son père les clone pour pouvoir conserver le délicat équilibre de la nature. Elle est aussi connue sous le nom The Angel.

-Putain, dit soudainement le champion, c'est fou ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Et ce n'est en aucun cas sexuel. Attends un peu. The Angel? Comme le mannequin parisien Vivianne The Angel? Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer la ressemblance?

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent. Oui, c'était bien le fameux mannequin dont tout le monde parlait en ce moment. Elle était sur la couverture du magazine Vogue il n'y a pas si longtemps. Régis n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Elle semblait irréelle. Il toucha sa joue, celle qu'elle avait touchée, perdu dans ses pensées.

Vivianne, à l'extérieur, courait comme une folle à travers Jadielle, une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Ses lèvres la picotaient un peu, mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, au contraire, et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Oui, elle avait activé la puce d'Absol, mais il n'apparaissait pas encore sur son écran. Elle s'arrêta et réfléchit. Quel pokémon pourrait lui être utile? Il y avait Lucario qui pouvait l'aider dans ses pokémons à elle. Est-ce que les garçons pourraient l'aider? Le Nostenfer de Pierre pourrait être utile avec ses ultrasons. Le Noctali de Régis avec sa super vision, puisque la sienne s'occupait de la sécurité de ce dernier. Et, bien sûr, le surprenant Pikachu de Sacha avec ses capacités quasi humaines. Vivianne appela donc Lucario (qui est, en passant, télépathe).

-Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda-t-il.

-Absol a été kidnappé, dit la dresseuse. Continue les recherches, je vais chercher les nouveaux.

-Vous êtes sure que c'est une bonne idée?

-Non, mais on n'a pas le choix. Marie, Jake et Brooke sont tous en mission à l'extérieur du continent.

-D'accord, je vous parlerai mentalement pour vous indiquer où je serai.

Vivianne partit en courant à perte d'haleine vers l'arène.

-Je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS, hurla Régis, ressenti ça avant, Sacha.

-J'ai compris, répondit l'intéressé, maintenant, calme-toi.

-Que je me calme? Mais tu te fous de moi!

Depuis une demi-heure que la jeune femme était partie. La future recrue s'agitait dans tous les sens, hurlait, faisait tous les temps. Il faisait une crise d'angoisse, il avait peur pour elle. Ses amis essayaient de le calmer, sans franc succès. Sacha avait pris son ami d'enfance par les épaules et l'avait emmené dans sa maison, où ils pourraient parler plus librement. Régis avait finalement avoué à son ami les sensations que la jeune femme lui avait fait ressentir juste en le regardant puis en le touchant et finalement en l'embrassant. Le nouveau Protecteur comprenait, maintenant, la raison de la crise de son ami : il était en train de tomber amoureux par coup de foudre. C'est ça quand c'est LA personne. On n'a pas besoin de raison spécifique pour l'aimer, on l'aime, et on n'a pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir que c'est elle, on le sait. C'était ce qui se passait avec Régis en ce moment même. Dans l'arène, le pauvre Pierre s'occupait des pokémons quand il fut surpris par une Vivianne décoiffée, à bout de souffle, paniquée et apeurée. Elle avait ouvert les deux portes à la volée et regardait partout en cherchant quelque chose. Elle regarda le jeune homme et fonça vers lui.

-Pierre, dit-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, de Sacha et de Régis. D'ailleurs, où ils sont, ces deux-là?

-Ils sont dans l'appartement de Régis, répondit le dresseur, à l'arrière.

-D'accord, je vais les chercher. Toi, sort avec tous les pokémons et surveille-les.

-D'accord.

Le jeune homme sortit pendant que Vivianne se rapprochait de la porte. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit que la porte était encore entrouverte puis elle entendit la voix de Sacha.

-Bon, disait-il, récapitulons un peu ce que tu ressens pour notre belle et douce Vi, veux-tu?

*Quoi? Ils parlent de moi?*

-D'accord, dit Régis sur un ton découragé.

-Quand tu la voies, tu as des papillons dans le ventre?

-Oui.

*Attends un peu… *

-Quand tu croises son regard, tu t'y perds, tu n'arrives plus à parler?

-Pire encore, je dis tout haut ce que je pense tout bas et je fais des choses que je serais trop gêné de faire habituellement!

*Non, c'est bien un cas de « Euh-Que-Wah?1 »*

-Quand elle te touche, c'est comme si elle laissait des sillages de feu après le passage de ses doigts?

-Totalement vrai!

*Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?*

-Quand elle t'a embrassé, c'était aussi merveilleux et explosif qu'un feu d'artifices?

-Oui.

*On est deux… Mais, et puis j'abandonne! Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, tant pis!*

-Quand elle n'est pas là physiquement, elle est toujours dans tes pensées?

-Oui.

-Quand elle est là, tu ne peux que la regarder?

-Oui.

-Et bien, mon gars, je sais ce que tu as!

-Pour vrai?

*Pour vrai?*

-Tu as le coup de foudre! Mais c'est tellement puissant que, d'après moi, c'est que c'est LA fille.

-Tu crois?

-Mais oui! Tu as tous les symptômes.

-Les symptômes de quoi? De quoi vous parlez?

-Vivianne?! S'écria Régis.


	4. Chapter 4

-Oui, dit innocemment Vivianne, je t'écoute?

-Euh…, bégaya Régis.

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos histoires, en réalité. Je suis venue vous voir parce que j'ai besoin de vous.

-Besoin de nous? Demanda un Sacha surpris. Tu es certaine?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dépêchez-vous, Absol a peut-être réellement des problèmes.

Dans une montgolfière en forme de Miaouss, le dit pokémon, une femme et un homme ricanaient devant l'Absol qu'ils venaient d'attraper. Le pokémon conditionné dans un petit filet pendant sous la montgolfière se demandait comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour se faire emmener comme ça, dans le ciel. Sa dresseuse ne le retrouverait jamais, à moins qu'elle décide d'y aller par la voie des airs, mais il y a très peu de chance qu'elle préfère voler à courir.

La jeune dresseuse paniquait. Elle trouvait que Régis prenait beaucoup trop de temps à se changer de sa tenue de ville à l'uniforme. Ça, c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas insister pour qu'il la porte. Elle avait envoyé Pierre et Sacha à la recherche de Lucario, pendant qu'elle restait avec le champion pour lui donner son matériel. La pauvre chérie ne savait pas que, pour se changer, puisqu'il n'avait presque aucune pudeur, son élève trop attirant se changerait derrière un panneau cachant à peine sa chute de reins. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers lui. Torse nu, c'était pire que pire. Elle avait juste envie de se rapprocher et de passe ses ongles sur ses abdos bien dessinés.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois, la taquina Régis. Du moins, c'est ce que ton regard dit.

-Quoi? Euh… non, je veux dire oui, essaya Vivianne. On peut changer de sujet?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime aussi ce que je vois.

-Vraiment?

Les joues du jeune homme devinrent aussi rouges que celles d'un Pikachu lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il enfila son chandail en vitesse avant de presque courir dehors. Elle lui remit son revolver, sa boucle d'oreille émetteur et son arme signature : des étoiles de ninja (hira shuriken à 6 pointes) trempées dans différents poisons ou autres. Pierre leur signala où lui, Sacha et Lucario étaient. Vivianne entraina Régis jusqu'au point de rendez-vous à la course. Elle se couvrit la bouche de ses deux mains pour éviter de crier au meurtre. Elle vit son petit Absol emprisonné inhumainement dans un filet. Elle demanda au jeune homme trop attirant de sortir son Tortank et de la propulser dans la montgolfière. Elle fut envoyée dans les airs à une vitesse à peine imaginable. Arrivée à destination, elle sortit son arc et tira une flèche dans le ballon. Les ravisseurs, qui n'étaient nul autre que la Team Rocket, étaient si surpris de la voir arrivée dans leur ballon qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Vivianne commença à se battre à main nue. Elle était si douée qu'elle envoya la Team Rocket «une fois de plus s'envoler vers d'autres cieux », mais s'écrasa sur le sol avec la montgolfière. Elle ne sut comment, elle se retrouva les jambes coincées sous le panier. Elle avait vraiment mal aux jambes et son chandail était déchiré de partout à cause des griffes de Miaouss. Pierre, Sacha et, surtout, Régis arrivèrent en paniquant sur les lieux de « l'atterrissage forcé ». Ce dernier demanda à Absol d'appeler un des pokémons de la blessée qui pourrait la transporter jusqu'à l'arène. Le pokémon catastrophe s'exécuta et un superbe Milobellus apparu. Ils partirent en catastrophe vers l'arène. Le jeune champion local emmena la blessée dans une salle spéciale. Étant en partie docteur, il demanda aux deux autres de rester à l'extérieur de la pièce pour qu'il puisse la soigner sans être dérangé par les pokémons de la damoiselle. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers la blessée. Vivianne était assise sur le lit lui faisant face, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés et se mordait la lèvre supérieure à cause de la douleur. Régis regarda attentivement la « patiente » de loin, mais dut s'obliger à se calmer. La camisole, qui s'était fait lacérer à plusieurs reprises, était pire que pire à deux endroits distincts : le dos et sur le ventre, près de la fin de la poitrine. On la voyait un peu d'ailleurs, dépassant par une des déchirures. Le jeune homme avait de la difficulté à réfléchir, à respirer et à avaler correctement. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna des antidouleurs.

-Analysons la gravité des blessures, veux-tu? dit Régis.

-D'accord, répondit Vivianne. Tant que c'est toi qui me touche.

Le jeune champion arrêta son geste. Venait-elle vraiment de dire ça? Il avait oublié que les antidouleurs engourdissaient l'esprit et faisaient en sorte que le blessé dise tout ce qu'il pense sans aucune retenue. De plus, le corps réagissait seul, sans le contrôle de l'esprit, et donc, tout sans exception était naturel et spontané. Régis se remit les idées en place, se sentant plus serré dans son pantalon (on ne sait pas pourquoi, hein? Surtout à 17 ans… XP), et s'approcha d'elle, armé de ciseaux. Il effleura à peine la peau de Vivianne que cette dernière fut parcourue de frissons. Il découpa le tissu autour des plaies, puis sépara ce qui restait du chandail, sans sang séché dessus, en deux. Il écarta les pans de tissu et entreprit d'enlever les morceaux de camisole restés collés par le sang de la belle. Elle frissonnait à chaque fois que l'eau ou les doigts de Régis effleuraient sa peau, rendant le self-control de ce dernier encore plus difficile. Il réussit finalement à nettoyer le dos de la belle. Sauf qu'il lui fallait faire le devant aussi. Il essaya par trois fois de la déshabiller sans perdre le contrôle, mais n'y réussit pas. Il décida de l'anesthésier. Endormie devant lui, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Au bout de deux heures, Régis termina de mettre les pansements qui lui couvraient tout le buste et une bonne partie des jambes. Vivianne allait dormir pendant encore 4 bonnes heures. Il sortit de la chambre et interdit à qui que ce soit d'entrer avant qu'elle ne soit réveillée.

Vivianne ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se releva sur ses coudes pour constater les dégâts. Elle avait l'air d'une momie couleur pêche. Ses jambes étaient pansées du haut de la cuisse à mi mollet comme le haut de son corps de ses hanches à ses aisselles. Elle se leva tranquillement pour ne pas avoir le tournis et enfila une robe de chambre avant de sortir de la pièce. Deux des trois garçons étaient assis à une table avec un café.

-Bonjour, dit-elle encore endormie.

-Ah, tu vas bien, s'exclama Sacha en se levant pour la serrer fort contre lui. Ne nous fais plus jamais une peur pareille!

-Aille!

-Oh, désolé, j'oubliais que tu étais blessée.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir debout, dit calmement Pierre. Mais je te prendrai dans mes bras une autre fois.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Où est ma ceinture?

-Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Sacha. Pourquoi?

-J'avais des vêtements de rechange dans les sacs accrochés à Suicune, mais sa PokéBall est sur ma ceinture.

-Je l'ai, dit une voix derrière elle.

Vivianne se retourna pour voir Régis tenant sa ceinture dans sa main gauche. Elle la prit et remercia le garçon avec un baiser sur la joue. Elle alla se changer dans la petite salle d'où elle sortait pendant qu'il allait se doucher dans la salle de bain reliée à la chambre des maîtres. Une fois habillée, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le lit du maître de maison pour remercier son sauveur. Régis sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette attachée autour de sa taille. L'eau perlait sur son torse bronzé et ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, Vivianne se cacha les yeux des deux mains.

-Je-je suis dé-désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et retira ses deux mains de ses yeux en les tenants fermement dans les siennes. Elle s'obstina à détourner le regard.

-Regarde-moi, supplia Régis. Je déteste parler à quelqu'un qui regarde ailleurs que son interlocuteur.

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle sentait son souffle chaud effleurer ses lèvres. N'en pouvant plus, Vivianne étira le cou pour couvrir cette distance qui les dérangeaient tous deux. D'abord surpris, Régis répondit au baiser avec fougue et passion. Elle mordilla ses lèvres pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer, qu'il lui accorda volontiers. Il se pencha vers elle de sorte qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit. Les mains de Vivianne encore dans les siennes, Régis emmena ses mains au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme…mais cette dernière rompit leur baiser.

-Tout doux, bel étalon, lui dit-elle pour l'agacer.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? demanda Régis avec une voix encore pleine de désir.

Il commença à l'embrasser sur l'épaule et remonta vers son oreille.

-Parce que je sens ton désir contre mon ventre et que je crois que c'est trop tôt, dit Vivianne.

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans son élan et son désir descendit en flèche. Il se leva et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains.

-Je suis désolé, s'exclama-t-il. C'est juste que… Quand tu es là, je ne contrôle plus rien. Ni ce que je dis, ni ce que je fais. Quand tu t'approches, mon cœur se met à battre comme un fou. Quand tu me touches, je, euh… enfin, tu comprends?

-Je n'ai pas dit « jamais », répliqua-t-elle. J'ai dit « pas tout de suite ». Crois-moi, tout ce que tu m'as décrit, je le ressens aussi envers toi. Mais je crois que nous devrions attendre de mieux nous connaitre. Si tu veux, oublies ton sas de couchage. Je suis la seule à en avoir un double alors, quand les autres dormiront, nous ferons plus ample connaissance. Tu en dis quoi?

-D'accord. Faisons comme ça. Je suis impatient d'apprendre à te connaitre.

-Et moi donc.

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir. Vivianne rejoignit Sacha et Pierre dans la cuisine. Ils avaient installé une grande carte de la région sur la table. Elle sortit une tasse et se servit du café. Elle s'approcha des garçons qui étaient penchés sur la carte à prévoir l'itinéraire.

-Bon, s'exclama-t-elle. Par où partons-nous?

Une demi-heure passa et ils partirent au Bourg Palette, Sacha et Pierre debout sur son Steelix, Pikachu sur le dos d'Absol et Vivianne et Régis sur le dos de Suicune. Ce dernier n'avait pas de pokémon en forme pouvant le déplacer…


	5. Chapter 5

Arrivés au Bourg Palette, nos jeunes héros se rendirent vite compte que Vivianne n'avait pas assez de force pour rencontrer Jacky. Sacha les conduisit donc chez sa mère, Délia.

-Bonjour maman, salua le jeune dresseur.

-Mon chéri! S'écria la femme. Je suis heureuse de te revoir! Bonjour Pierre. Bonjour Régis. Bonjour vous. Je me présente Délia Ketchum.

-C'est justement pour ça qu'on est là, maman.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Mon amie Vivianne a subi de graves blessures dernièrement et elle a besoin de se reposer. Peut-elle rester ici pendant que nous allons voir Jacky?

-Expliquez-moi tout d'abord.

-Madame Ketchum, dit Vivianne visiblement souffrante. Si vous permettez, nous sommes un peu pressés par le temps. Alors, pendant qu'ils seront partis au Laboratoire du Professeur Chen, je vous expliquerai tout en détail.

Délia la regarda et vit le regard attristé et amoureux de Régis. Elle accepta le marché. La blondinette donna sa PokéBall contenant Suicune à Régis et ordonna à Noctali de veiller sur eux. Sacha regarda la scène.

-Pikachu, dit-il en se penchant vers le pokémon. Je veux que tu restes ici pour réconforter Vivianne. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?

-Pi-Pikachu, répondit le pokémon.

Tout à coup, tout le monde poussa de petits cris apeurés. Vivianne avait eu une faiblesse et s'était écroulée sur le sol.

-Bon, dit Délia avec un air déterminé. Les garçons, dépêchez-vous d'aller voir le Professeur. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

-Je vais revenir, murmura Régis à sa future bien-aimée.

-Je sais, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je t'attendrai, promis.

Pierre entraina ses deux amis sur son Steelix pendant que Délia emmenait Vivianne à l'intérieur. Les garçons arrivèrent rapidement au Laboratoire. Avant d'entrer, ils se regardèrent.

-Écoutez, dit Sacha, il faut que j'aille chercher le reste de mes pokémons.

-Pareil pour moi, dit Régis. Pierre, tu es le plus convaincant d'entre nous.

-De toute façon, répondit l'intéressé, il ne restait que moi. Alors, vous allez chercher vos pokémons pendant que je parlerai au Professeur et à Jacky.

Ils entrèrent et appelèrent le Professeur qui arriva et les serra à tour de rôle dans ses bras. Les deux natifs allèrent chercher leurs pokémons pendant que le dresseur de pokémon Roche s'installait devant le Professeur et Jacky, prêt à leur expliquer la situation.

-Alors, commença Pierre, il y a une jeune dame blessée qui voulait venir te voir pour te faire une proposition, Jacky. Malheureusement, à cause d'un accident récent, c'est à moi de te faire ladite proposition.

Il tenta de répéter ce que Vivianne leur avait expliqué à lui et Sacha. Ce dernier revint en compagnie de Régis pour lui porter secours. Il sortit Suicune de sa PokéBall pour soutenir ce qu'ils disaient.

-Alors, commença Délia Ketchum, comme ça mon Sacha va être un… comment ça s'appelle déjà?

-Un Protecteur, répondit Vivianne.

Elle était assise à la table de cuisine avec une tasse de thé dans les mains pendant que la mère de Sacha faisait la vaisselle. La jeune femme lui avait tout raconté en partant du moment où ils avaient décidé, avec sa famille, de prendre des élèves au moment présent. Elle avait bien sûr omis de parler de ses quelques moments avec Régis. Mais Délia avait entendu leur échange et avait remarqué certaines choses que Pierre aussi avait surement remarquées, observateur comme il était.

-Je vous promets, dit Vivianne, que votre fils ne craint rien tant qu'il est avec moi.

-Je te crois, répondit la mère. Parle-moi de comment vous allez fonctionnés après les avoir formés?

-Et bien, c'est très simple. Nous allons placer le plus d'élèves possibles avec un membre de ma famille. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes que 6 dans ma famille, mais nous tenions à avoir certaines personnes, par exemple Pierre qui est, dit-on, le plus grand dresseur de pokémon Roche ou Ondine qui intéressait particulièrement une de mes sœurs qui est aussi une dresseuse aquatique. Les équipes ne sont pas encore décidées, c'est moi qui m'en occupe en allant les chercher.

-J'ai une petite idée de qui tu choisiras comme coéquipier.

Vivianne devint écarlate. Elle avala sa gorgée de thé avec difficulté.

-Ah-ah bon?

-Et bien, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu as une certaine complicité avec Régis, je me trompe?

-Ça se voit tant que ça?

-Tu veux m'en parler?

-Ça ne vous dérange pas?

-Le désavantage à n'avoir qu'un garçon, c'est que ce genre de discussion où je peux mettre mon expérience comme exemple sont quasi inexistantes.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler quand il est là. Mais c'est un élève et je suis un professeur, même si je suis les cours avec eux, comme mon frère, mes sœurs et probablement mes parents. Mais il a un petit quelque chose que les autres garçons que j'ai connus n'ont pas. Votre fils aussi l'a, mais il ne m'attire pas physiquement comme Régis. Qu'ils soient parisiens ou newyorkais, les garçons ne se sont jamais comporte avec autant de délicatesse, de tendresse et de politesse avec moi. Il dégage un je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'attire, mais je n'ai pas le droit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te l'interdit?

-Ce n'est pas très bien vu avec l'éthique et tout.

-Je ne crois pas. Oui, c'est vrai que tu vas le former, mais vous avez le même âge, il est même plus vieux que toi. Vous vous attirez mutuellement. Si vous travailleriez dans un restaurant et qu'il venait d'être engagé, tu le formerais quand même, non?

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-Je ne vois pas de différence. Tes parents comprendront, j'en suis sure. Mais apprends à le connaître avant d'aller plus loin dans votre relation. Je connais très bien Régis et c'est un bon choix. Mais, même si moi je trouve ça, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il répondra à tes attentes. Fais attention, veux-tu?

-D'accord.

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et les garçons entrèrent accompagnés de Jacky et du Professeur Chen.

-Maman? Hurla Sacha.

-Nous sommes dans la cuisine, mon chéri, répondit Délia.

Pierre entra suivi de Sacha et Régis.

-Le Professeur et Jacky aimeraient rencontrer la personne à la tête de tout ça, les informa Pierre.

-D'accord, dit Vivianne. Régis, aide-moi à me lever. Mes jambes sont encore faibles.

-J'arrive, répondit l'intéressé.

Il la prit par la taille, elle passa un bras autour de son cou et ils allèrent dans le salon. Le Professeur, un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années avec les cheveux gris foncés et un visage marqué par l'âge, les regarda entrer avec des yeux pleins de tendresse et de sagesse. Jacky, juste à côté du Professeur, les regardait plutôt avec de grands yeux ronds. Il était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux mi- longs noirs retenus par un bandeau orange, un visage calme et serein, des yeux avides de savoir, des épaules carrés, un teint bronzé. Il était aussi grand que Pierre.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Professeur, dit Vivianne. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue moi-même, mais, comme vous pouvez voir à mes bandages, je me suis gravement blessée et j'ai de la difficulté à marcher seule.

-C'est tout pardonné déjà, mademoiselle, répondit le Professeur. J'espère que vous guérirez rapidement.

-J'ai le rétablissement assez rapide, habituellement. Et puis, j'ai mon docteur qui me suit partout.

Elle mit sa main sur le torse à Régis qui la tenait encore par la taille et le regarda. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de revenir à sa conversation avec le Professeur.

-Je suis heureux que mon petit-fils vous aide, dit le Professeur.

-Il est génial, ajouta Vivianne. Comment avez-vous trouvé Suicune?

-Absolument magnifique, s'écria Jacky. J'ai fait un croquis de lui. Comme votre Noctali. Elle est d'une rare beauté pour un pokémon Ténèbres.

-Et bien, merci Jacky. Veux-tu voir un autre pokémon rare?

-Volontiers.

-Absol! Viens ici s'il te plaît!

Le pokémon catastrophe entra dans la pièce. Il était vrai que ces pokémons étaient de splendides créatures, mais celui de Vivianne l'était encore plus. Son pelage était blanc comme la neige, le duvet recouvrant son visage, ses pattes et sa queue était noir intense sans reflet et sa corne était argentée, bien aiguisée et n'avait aucune éraflure. Jacky sortit son cahier de croquis et se mit à dessiner. Il eut bientôt fini et montra le résultat à la jeune femme. Elle se détacha de Régis pour s'approcher de Jacky. Elle regarda le dessin, le félicita et lui sourit, mais, au même moment, elle eut une faiblesse qui la fit s'effondrer sur le sol. Régis accourut et la releva.

-Dorénavant, l'avertit-il, je ne te lâche plus. Ce n'est pas vrai que tu vas t'effondrer comme ça encore une fois.

-Merci, lui répondit Vivianne. Alors, Jacky, tu es des nôtres?

-Bien sûr! Je vais pouvoir faire de merveilleux croquis si tous vos pokémon sont comme ça!

Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit au Bourg Palette. Délia leur avait interdit de voyager de nuit et Vivianne avait besoin de se reposer de toute façon. Elle fut d'ailleurs la première à aller se coucher ce soir-là, elle dormait dans la chambre de Sacha parce que c'était la chambre avec le lit le plus confortable. Régis se porta volontaire pour la veiller et monta un peu plus tard. Elle s'était déjà endormie. Il prit une chaise, l'installa à côté du lit et s'y installa à son tour. Il regarda Vivianne dormir pendant un moment. Une fois tout le monde couché, la jeune fille se réveilla et regarda Régis dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit. Elle se tassa dans le fond du lit. Il la regarda incertain.

-Tu vas mal dormir sur cette chaise, fit remarquer Vivianne. Viens donc t'installer avec moi.

Le jeune homme sourit, se leva et se défit de ses vêtements ne gardant que son boxer. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et remarqua que la jeune fille aussi n'avait que ses sous-vêtements. Ils se faisaient face une certaine distance entre les deux. Régis avait peur de ne plus se contrôler s'il effleurait sa peau dénudée. Vivianne se rapprocha et commença à tracer le contour des muscles du torse du jeune homme le faisant frissonner de partout.

-J'ai envie de faire ça depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, avoua-t-elle.

-Vraiment? Demanda Régis.

-Je n'en suis pas fière, mais oui.

-Pourquoi tu n'en es pas fière? Gênée, j'aurais compris, mais fière.

-Te rends-tu compte que je suis attirée physiquement, émotionnellement et probablement sexuellement par un de mes étudiants?

-J'espère que tu parles de moi, là! Sérieusement, je te fais cet effet-là?

-Oui, dit-elle avec les joues rouges.

-Et bien, te rends-tu compte que je veux émotionnellement et sexuellement une de mes professeurs plus que je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un?

-C'est vrai?

-Tout à fait.

-Alors, je crois qu'on devrait essayer. Secrètement au début, puis dans environs deux semaines ouvertement.

-Tu accepterais?

-Oui et tu veux savoir un truc?

-Quoi donc?

-Nous allons tous être jumelé à quelqu'un d'autre et il se trouve que c'est moi qui fais les équipes. Mon père a cru que ce serait plus facile si les équipiers vivaient ensembles sauf pour son équipe à lui et à ma mère. Leurs coéquipiers vivront ensemble.

-Tu as déjà des idées en tête?

-Quelques-unes. Sacha et Jake, mon frère, Pierre et ma sœur Brooke et Jacky avec mon père, Carter.

-Toi, avec qui vas-tu être?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Et si je te proposais quelqu'un?

-Il faudra que je voie.

Il commença à l'embrasser sur l'épaule en remontant doucement vers son oreille qu'il mordilla. Elle ne put empêcher un léger gémissement qui le fit sourire. Il s'écarta et la tourna pour avoir son torse collé contre son dos. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Vivianne se réveilla la première. Elle se leva sans déranger Régis, s'habilla d'un peignoir et ramassa leurs vêtements sur le sol. Elle alla dans la salle de lavage et commença une brassée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche chaude après avoir retiré ses pansements. Lorsqu'elle fut sèche, pansée et habillée, elle regarda enfin l'horloge qui indiquait 6h00. Vivianne avait la mauvaise habitude de se lever trop tôt. À 8h00, elle commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner espérant que les estomacs appâtés par la bonne odeur réveillent leurs propriétaires.

Régis s'était réveillé et avait trouvé le lit vide et froid à côté de lui. Il avait légèrement paniqué avant de trouver ses vêtements pliés avec un petit mot. Il se leva et lut le mot.

**_Chéri,_**

**_J'adore dire ça! Peu importe, tu dormais encore quand je me suis réveillée, et dur en plus! Je t'ai enlevé ton boxer et je l'ai lavé avec le reste de ton uniforme. Je serai dans la cuisine si tu me cherches._**

**_Bisou_**

**_Vivianne_**

Régis soupira, prit ses vêtements et alla se laver. Il sortit tout propre tout beau. Il descendit et trouva sa belle en train de cuisiner. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras.

-Bonjours, la belle au bois dormant, dit Vivianne pour le taquiner.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es tellement matinale, se défendit Régis.

-C'est vrai. Assied-toi, j'ai préparé des gaufres.

-Y a-t-il une chose que tu ne saches pas faire?

-Et bien, mon métier me force à être plus qu'indépendante.

-J'ai hâte de voir pourquoi.

Le reste de la maisonnée ne tarda pas à arriver, attirés par l'odeur des gaufres parisiennes de la blondinette. Elle cuisinait très bien. Si bien que Délia lui demanda sa recette et quelques trucs pour s'améliorer que la parisienne prit plaisir à lui donner.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à partir, y compris Jacky. Délia suivait Vivianne à l'extérieur pendant que Sacha, Pierre, Régis et Jacky patientaient. Ce dernier devait monter avec la jeune femme parce qu'il n'avait pas de moyen de transport et, heureusement, Régis avait fait guérir ses pokémons par son grand-père, le Professeur Chen en personne, et Sacha avait récupéré la totalité de ses pokémons, au nombre de 34.

-Je vous le promets, ria Vivianne.

-Et une dernière chose, retint Délia. Il n'y a qu'une Vivianne, qu'un Régis, qu'un Sacha, etc. Fais-leur attention.

-Promis, maintenant, il faut qu'on y aille.

-D'accord. Soyez prudents.

-Merci beaucoup, Mme Ketchum. Faites attention à vous. Prêts, les gars? On s'en va à Azuria!

-On est réellement obligés de venir aussi? Demanda Sacha.

-Aurais-tu peur? L'agaça Régis.

-Vous discuterez sur la route parce qu'on a un programme charger aujourd'hui, hurla Vivianne.

Elle avait déjà commencé à avancer, suivie de Pierre. L'Absol de Vivianne et le Démolosse de Régis ouvraient la marche, chevauchés respectivement du Pikachu de Sacha et du Marill de Jacky. La Noctali de la Protectrice restait près du champion de Jadielle et le Nostenfer de Pierre volait autour de son dresseur. Les deux amis d'enfance coururent pour rattraper leur retard. La jeune femme ria à leur réaction et se tourna vers eux.

-Vous êtes prêts? Parce qu'on va courir. Accroche-toi à moi solidement, Jacky. Régis, j'espère que ton Arcanin coure vite parce qu'il va avoir de la difficulté à me suivre!

Le susnommé se pencha vers Sacha qui était toujours à leur hauteur sur le dos de son Scorvol.

-Pourquoi dit-elle ça, demanda-t-il, je veux dire, il coure si vite que ça?

-Oui, répondit sérieusement son ami. Quand elle m'a recruté, j'ai monté sur Suicune et j'ai failli rester là. Si elle ne m'avait pas retenu, je serais tombé complètement.

-Prêts les gars? S'écria Vivianne. J'attends toujours ma réponse.

En une heure, ils furent à Azuria…pas tous très heureux d'être là. Tous se tournèrent vers Sacha.

-Quoi? Demanda ce dernier.

-Vas-tu nous dire pourquoi tu as si peur de revenir ici?

-Euh… Disons que je n'ai pas tenu une promesse.

-Je vous explique, dit Régis voyant le malaise de son ami. Il a promis à Ondine qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, mais il est reparti et elle n'a pas pu le rejoindre pendant longtemps. Ça l'a rendue furieuse et elle est en colère après lui. Elle aurait voulu le suivre, mais ses sœurs l'ont, comme qui dirait, attachée à l'arène en s'en allant. Mais il faut dire que personne n'avait de nouvelle de lui à part sa mère et on s'est tous fait un sang d'encre ici, m'incluant dans l'ensemble.

Vivianne comprenait trop bien la situation. Elle cherchait une solution pour tout le monde. Soudain, elle eût une illumination.

-Écoutez, débuta-t-elle. Allez dans un hôtel et dites de mettre ça sur mon compte. Je vais aller voir Ondine avec Régis parce que, de un, il refuse de me lâcher à cause de mes faiblesses occasionnelles et, de deux, je suis encore faible sur mes jambes. On va dire que je suis sa nouvelle copine qui veut absolument la rencontrer. Je veux prendre mon temps avec elle, donc nous allons passer quelques jours ici. D'accord?

-Ok pour moi, dit Sacha soulagé.

-Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord avec cet arrangement, dit calmement Pierre.

-Bon, on vous recontacte dans quelques jours, dit Régis en prenant Vivianne par la taille.

Il était plus qu'en accord avec le plan, il l'adorait. Il soupçonnait que la créatrice prendrait un malin plaisir à le réaliser. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arène guidés par Démolosse, côtoyés par Noctali et suivis par Absol. Il sentait que les choses allaient changer pour lui…

Après plusieurs semaines d'absence, Vivianne ne revenait chez elle que le lendemain. Jake était devant la porte avec l'Aquali, la Givrali, la Mentali, la Phyllali, la Pyroli et la Voltali de sa sœur. Les six pokémons filles lui tenaient compagnie. Sa petite sœur lui manquait. Même en mission, elle ne s'absentait jamais plus de deux semaines, mais là, ça frisait le deux mois d'absence. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de la tenir dans ses bras pendant pratiquement 15 ans. Qu'on la lui laisse un peu! Jake retourna dans sa suite, le soleil disparaissant à l'horizon. Quelques heures plus tard, Vivianne ouvrit les yeux, abandonnant le combat contre le sommeil. Elle se leva et alla près de la rivière située non loin de leur campement. Elle s'assit sur la rive, les pieds à l'eau et observa les étoiles. Elle sursauta en sentant deux bras puissants lui entourer les épaules. Régis s'était réveillé quand Vivianne s'était levée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit-elle. J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi, voir ma famille, te la présenter et emménager enfin dans mon nouveau chez moi. Notre nouveau chez _**nous**_.

-C'est normal d'être excité en rentrant chez soi. On arrive demain, alors tu ferais mieux de te reposer si tu veux être en forme. Redis-moi encore qui va vivre avec qui.

-Toi et moi, Sacha et mon frère Jake, Pierre et ma sœur Brooke, Ondine et ma sœur Marie, Jacky et Flora, Aurore et Max.

-D'accord… Maintenant, viens te coucher.

-Laisse-moi deux petites minutes et je te rejoins.

Il la regarda. Régis se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de retourner dormir. Vivianne regarda le petit groupe, tous endormis profondément.

-Cette année sera la meilleure de nos vies, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers les étoiles en imaginant les visages de sa famille les attendant impatiemment.

-C'est une promesse…

Le matin de l'arrivée des nouveaux, à l'Académie, c'était la dernière ligne droite. Julia finissait la suite de Vivianne. Marie remplissait la piscine. Brooke terminait le lignage de l'Arène. Jake mettait en place les derniers instruments de musculation. Carter finissait le nettoyage du campus. Aucun d'entre eux ne tenait en place à l'idée du retour de l'enfant-prodige.

Au campement, c'était tout aussi incroyable. Vivianne faisait les cent pas pendant que Régis tentait de la calmer. Pierre lavait la vaisselle avec Max et Jacky. Flora et Aurore ramassait le reste de leur campement. Et Sacha et Ondine avaient disparus. L'Absol et la Noctali de Vivianne étaient étendus non loin de leur maîtresse, le Démolosse de Régis était assis près d'eux, le Pikachu de Sacha était assis sur le dos d'Absol, le Nostenfer de Pierre dormait accroché à une branche, le Marill de Jacky avait pris place entre les pattes de Démolosse, le Charmillion de Flora volait autour de sa maîtresse, le Tiplouf d'Aurore conversait avec Pikachu et l'Azurill d'Ondine était au bord des larmes. Tout le monde stoppa leur action lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri apeuré d'Ondine. Vivianne se tourna vers les pokémons réunis dans un petit groupe.

-Pikachu, Absol, Noctali, Démolosse, aboya-t-elle, allez-y vite! Suicune!

Elle sortit le pokémon légendaire de sa PokéBall. À peine fut-il sortit, qu'elle courut pour sauter sur son dos.

-Suis-les.

Et tout ce petit monde disparut de la vue du groupe. Arrivés sur les lieux, il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Vivianne et aux pokémons pour comprendre. Ondine avait eu raison de crier. Des Farfurets les attaquaient. Vivianne réagit au quart de tour.

-Démolosse, ordonna-t-elle, attaque Crocs Feu. Pikachu, attaque Queue de Fer. Absol, attaque Coupe Psycho. Noctali, attaque Puissance Cachée. Maintenant!

Tous les pokémons attaquèrent en même temps et se débarrassèrent en un temps record des Farfurets. Pikachu bondit sur Sacha.

-Vous deux, dit Vivianne apparemment furieuse, vous allez venir avec moi et vous allez nous expliquer ce que vous foutiez là, d'accord?

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer, elle s'en allait déjà sur son Suicune. Elle n'était pas furieuse, mais folle de rage. Suicune marchait relativement lentement pour permettre aux deux autres de le suivre. Démolosse, Absol et Noctali étaient aussi furieux que la chef. Régis vit son Démolosse se diriger vers lui avec une colère au fond du regard, mais pas si apparente. Lorsque Vivianne arriva, elle était si furax qu'elle ne regarda même pas son petit copain. Et ses deux pokémons ne donnaient pas envie de s'approcher. Déjà effrayant de par leur type ténèbres, Absol et Noctali étaient en colère et cela paraissait jusque dans leur façon de se mouvoir. Les deux coupables arrivèrent, la tête basse.

-Merde, dit subitement Vivianne. Non seulement vous disparaissez au lieu de nous aider, mais c'est moi qui doit vous venir en aide! Vous aviez oubliez que vous avez des pokémons? Que vous aviez des armes, pas mortelles putain, mais tranquillisantes? Sacha, tu as un teaser qui donne des charges électriques, pas un AK47! Et toi, Ondine, tu as un fouet qui ébouillante, pas un bazooka! Vous vous rendez compte que si vous étiez restés pour nous aider, je ne me serais pas inquiéter pour vous, de un et de deux, on serait déjà partis? Vous pensez que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi pour voir mes sœurs, mon frère, mon père ou encore ma mère? Peut-être pensiez-vous que je n'en avais pas? Vous pensez que je me sens comment? Ça fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un de ma famille!

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage rougi par les hurlements qu'elle produisait. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse. Régis s'approcha en lui ouvrant les bras. Vivianne courut s'y réfugier et pleura. Le jeune homme consolait la belle pendant que Flora et Aurore regardaient Sacha avec des yeux mauvais. Pierre intervint avant qu'une querelle ne commence.

-Bon, dit-il un peu de colère perçant de sa voix sage. J'espère que vous aviez une bonne raison pour la faire pleurer.

-Je suis curieux d'entendre ça, cracha Régis.

Sacha se frotta la nuque.

-Je m'expliquais, dit-il. Je voulais me faire pardonner et j'essayais depuis qu'on est parti d'Azuria.

-Je comprends.

C'était la voix de Vivianne. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

-Mais ne nous refaites plus ça, comprit?

Les deux coupables hochèrent la tête.


	7. Chapter 7

Après le fâcheux incident des Farfurets, la joyeuse troupe partit du campement et se dirigeait vers l'Académie, Vivianne à leur tête. Régis et Pierre à sa suite. Les groupes d'amis se formaient tranquillement. Les trois filles étaient toujours ensemble, Max se tenait près de Jacky et l'écoutait lui enseigner ce qu'il connaissait et, finalement, Sacha se tenait avec Pierre et Régis, deux des plus matures, pour rétablir son enfantillage. Jake s'accrocherait probablement avec Jacky et Max et Brooke, Marie et Vivianne resteraient entre sœurs. En ce moment, ils marchaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haute d'une colline qui camouflait l'Académie aux yeux des trop curieux, la meneuse s'arrêta. Sa famille était rassemblée devant le portail qui servait de porte au campus. Un jeune homme du même âge que le la majorité du groupe se détacha du petit rassemblement qui avait lieu devant de grandes portes en fer forgé qui s'ouvraient sur une propriété gigantesque comprenant plusieurs bâtiments de forme et de couleur différentes. Le jeune homme en question n'était nul autre que Jake, le grand frère de Vivianne. Il devait mesurer près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, bien bâti avec des épaules moyennement larges. Ses cheveux bruns étaient teints en orange sur le dessus de sa tête et étaient coiffés en piques à l'arrière, des mèches tombant sur le côté de son visage jusqu'à son menton et son toupet formait de petites pointes dirigées vers son nez délicats. Ses grands yeux bruns chocolat exprimaient un immense bonheur. Jake se mit à courir en direction du groupe encore en haut de cette montagne. Vivianne l'imita.

-Hey, mais attends, s'écria Régis.

Ils essayèrent de la suivre, mais avaient quelques difficultés. La jeune femme sauta littéralement au coup du nouveau venu. Les autres membres du petit groupe réuni à l'entrée les rejoignirent rapidement, mais calmement. Les deux plus jeunes femmes prirent la tête. La première, Marie, était à peine plus petite que Vivianne, mais devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus. Le plus frappant chez elle était ses cheveux. Lui allant à la taille, ils étaient d'une couleur située quelque part entre le lilas et le gris souris et, en y regardant de plus près, ils étaient de la même teinte que ses yeux. La deuxième, Brooke, était de loin la plus grande femme de la famille. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns et de longs cheveux noirs corbeau attachés en queue de cheval haute. Elle était plutôt musclée pour une fille et avait environs un an de plus que la plus petite des deux. La troisième femme, Julia, avait la quarantaine et avait la même taille que Marie. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés couleur de feu, de grands yeux bruns qu'elle avait probablement légué à ses enfants et la peau d'une beauté dans la vingtaine. Le dernier de la bande, Carter, était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année d'une demi-tête plus grand que son fils. Il avait une chevelure noire très fournie qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que les oreilles et de petits yeux noirs pourtant très expressifs cachés derrières de jolies lunettes rectangles avec monture noire. Leurs visages exprimaient tous une émotion différente. Jake exprimait un bonheur intense, alors que pour Marie, c'était plutôt du soulagement et Brooke, de l'amusement. Le visage de Julia exprimait un amour maternel inconditionnel et celui de Carter, une fierté sans borne. Ils étreignirent Vivianne chacun leur tour et partirent en oubliant les huit personnes à la suite de l'enfant-prodige. Cette dernière stoppa et recula près de ses compagnons de voyage. Elle regarda sa famille.

-Vous ne vous souciez même pas de qui j'ai ramené ici, accusa Vivianne. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous, c'est quand même de vos élèves dont vous vous foutez!

-Chérie, intervint Régis, tu parles à tes parents quand même. Ils sont l'autorité.

-Pas ici, Amour. Quand il est question de l'Académie, c'est moi l'autorité.

-Temps mort, s'écria Julia. Comment vous vous êtes appelés?

-Mais c'est quoi ton foutu problème? Répliqua Vivianne visiblement très énervée. Je suis en train de vous engueuler comme de poisson pourri et, toi, tu t'arrêtes sur le surnom que je donne à mon petit ami?

-Ton QUOI?! S'écria le plus vieux et, sans doute, le père de cette troupe.

-T'es sourd? Mon petit ami, tu sais, petit copain, boyfriend…

-Tu écoutes du Justin Bieber? Demanda Jake incrédule et complètement hors sujet.

-Vous vous êtes fait remplacer par une famille de tarés pendant mon absence?

-ASSEZ! Hurla Brooke. Vous savez quoi? On est tous crevés, on a les nerfs à vifs et on est tous changés par les retrouvailles. Alors, nous, la famille, allons vous laissez vous organiser pour ce soir et, demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, on se parlera comme des gens civilisés, d'accord?

Elle entraîna alors toute sa famille sur le campus en lançant un regard d'excuse à sa petite sœur. Vivianne se retourna vers ses compagnons de voyage en se massant les tempes d'une main, l'autre appuyée sur sa hanche. Elle poussa un long soupire avant de redresser la tête et de regarder ses amis.

-Bon, annonça-t-elle. On dirait que vous allez dormir chez moi ce soir.

-Tu ne vis pas chez tes parents? Demanda Sacha.

-C'est un entrainement continuel, si j'ai bien compris, dit Pierre. Ils doivent savoir comment vivre sans personne et être autonome.

-C'est pour ça, continua Ondine, qu'ils vivent tous dans des maisons séparées. Tu écoutes quand on te parle? Elle a tout expliqué ça hier soir!

-A vrai dire, dit l'accusé gêné, j'étais trop occupé à manger pendant qu'elle parlait.

Vivianne rit en regardant ses amis. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir partager cette année avec eux. Elle les emmena chez elle, une maison moderne avec quelques murs de verre. C'était merveilleusement bien décoré et spacieux. Pierre aida la jeune femme à faire à dîner pour tout le monde. En se mettant deux dans la même chambre, tous avaient un endroit où dormir. Plus tard dans la soirée, la maîtresse de maison se fit couler un bain. 30 minutes après que Vivianne soit entrée dans l'eau, Régis entra dans la salle de bain et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Hey, dit-il, ça va toi? Tu avais l'air plutôt secouer tout à l'heure.

-Oui, je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle. On en parlera tout à l'heure quand je sortirai, d'accord?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Le jeune homme embrassa la blondinette sur le front et sortit de la salle de bain. Vivianne, épuisée, sortit du bain et se prépara à parler avec son petit ami, mais elle s'endormie malencontreusement à la seconde où elle toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, Vivianne se réveilla affreusement tôt comme à son habitude. Elle partit au QG, une énorme bâtisse noire dissimulée dans la forêt, afin de parler à sa famille qui était toujours réunie là. Elle retrouva sa famille dans le salon du QG en train de prendre –sûrement– leur premier café de la journée.

-Euh, commença la blonde, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier. Trop d'émotions, ça m'a fait pêter un câble. Alors oui, Régis est bien mon petit copain et partenaire. Ça fait une semaine à peine.

-On comprend, dit Brooke, et on s'excuse tous aussi. Nous n'aurions pas dû ne pas nous intéressé à nos propres étudiants.

-Excuses acceptées!

-Tu serais mieux de retourner chez toi, intervint le père. S'ils se réveillent et que tu n'es pas là, je crois qu'ils vont paniquer!

-Merci papa! À plus tard!

Environs 2 heures plus tard, Aurore, Flora, Jacky, Max, Ondine, Pierre, Régis et Sacha étaient réunis dans le salon de Vivianne. Les trois filles sur les trois fauteuils de cuir blanc, Max sur les genoux de sa sœur Flora et les 4 autres garçons sur le divan 6 places en « L » en cuir blanc. Leurs habits noirs contrastaient avec les sièges. Vivianne vint les chercher pour leur faire faire une visite guidée du campus. Il y avait 10 bâtisses dont 2 arènes et 2 immeubles à logement. La guide s'arrêta devant une fontaine qui semblait être le centre de cette étrange ville.

-Bon, commença-t-elle, à partir du chemin que nous avons pris pour venir ici, si nous nommons les bâtiments par leurs numéros, nous devons tourner dans le sens horaire. Faisons le tour, voulez-vous?

Elle repassa devant et se dirigea vers la première porte et s'arrêta juste devant. C'était une bâtisse de briques rouges sur un seul étage aussi grande qu'un terrain de football américain (91,44 m par 48,8 m). Elle se tourna vers ses amis.

-C'est ici, dans le bâtiment 1, que se dérouleront vos cours de stratégie avec Brooke, ma sœur. Elle est aussi la coéquipière de Pierre. Vous commencerez lundi matin avec elle.

Vivianne avança à la deuxième porte. Contrairement au premier, ce bâtiment avait une façade de ciment brun chocolat, s'élevait sur deux étages et avait quelques mètres de longueur et largeur de plus qu'un duplex « normal ».

-Ici, c'est le bâtiment 2. Vous aurez des cours d'entraînement avec Jake, mon frère. C'est aussi le coéquipier de Sacha. Votre cours se passera le mardi matin avec lui.

Le bâtiment suivant était un peu bizarre. Il possédait 4 étages de même dimension qu'une piscine olympique (50 m par 25 m) avec un revêtement de pierres grises foncées et pâles. Le plus bizarre était les fenêtres ; elles étaient ovales et givrées comme pour empêcher les personnes à l'extérieur de voir à l'intérieur et vice-versa.

-Ici, c'est le bâtiment 3. Vous suivrez vos cours de S.O.D, soit Symbiose Ou Dressage, ici avec ma sœur Marie, la coéquipière d'Ondine. Je suis absolument certaine que vous allez vous adorer toutes les deux.

La bâtisse suivante était extraordinaire. C'était un immeuble en bois avec de grandes fenêtres presqu'aussi grandes que les murs qui s'élevait à 3 étages de haut.

-Je vais vous décevoir, vous n'avez aucun cours dans la bâtisse 4. Elle regroupe une grande partie des activités que vous pourrez faire le vendredi après-midi. Il y a une piscine, un spa, un sauna, une salle de massage, une salle de relaxation, un salon de bronzage, une salle de musculation et des vestiaires. Vous avez, en contrepartie, une période de conditionnement physique par semaine, où il vous est possible de faire de la natation, de la musculation ou des sports extérieurs. Vous en avez une justement mardi après-midi.

Le prochain bâtiment ne comportait qu'un seul étage même si, de l'extérieur, il donnait l'impression d'en avoir deux. En brique beige, il avait de grandes fenêtres faisant presque la hauteur du bâtiment.

-Ici, vous aurez vos cours d'étude pokémon avec mon père, Carter, le coéquipier de Jacky, et vos périodes de simulation où nous vous imposerons une situation possible non-familière pour vous. Vous avez un cours d'étude pokémon mercredi matin et une simulation jeudi après-midi.

La dernière « bâtisse », la numéro 6, n'avait qu'un seul étage avec un coin dont les murs étaient complètement fait de verre où l'on voyait des murs et des rangées d'étagères remplies de livres, revues, livres audio de toutes sortes sur différents sujet. Le haut de l'immeuble était en béton et donnait une impression de moulure en contraste avec le reste de la bâtisse en brique beige. L'entrée possédait un toit de béton de 3 mètres de long soutenu par des poutres elles aussi en béton.

-Ici, c'est la bibliothèque, comme vous pouvez le constater par vous-même, et la salle de musique. Vous y suivrez vos cours d'arts avec ma mère, Julia, la coéquipière de Flora. Votre cours cette semaine sera mercredi après-midi. C'est tout pour les immeubles à « cours ». Passons aux arènes.

La première arène ressemblait étrangement au Colisée de Rome en plus neuf. Elle n'avait cependant que deux étages et était de forme ovale et non ronde.

-Ceci, mes amis, est ma fierté personnelle! C'est l'arène 1, l'endroit où tous vos cours de « légendaire », capture, dressage, entrainement, etc. se dérouleront sous ma responsabilité! Vous avez cours ici jeudi matin.

La deuxième était d'un demi-étage plus petit que la première, était aussi de forme ovale, à ciel ouvert, mais au lieu d'être en pierre elle était en ciment beige avec un toit rouge, faisant plus penser aux arènes espagnoles que romaines. Elle était assez grande pour 4 arènes de combat pokémon « officielles ».

-Ici, c'est l'arène 2 ou l'arène de combat. C'est ici que vous mettrez en application les techniques apprises dans vos différents cours. Vous pouvez venir ici tous les soirs après les cours et avant le couvre-feu. Votre période ici se passera le lundi après-midi. Passons maintenant aux immeubles à logements.

Les deux bâtiments en questions étaient presqu'identiques et collés ensemble. La première avait 3 étages, en bois avec un mur entier en verre, différents pour chaque étage. La deuxième était aussi en bois, mais sur 4 étages avec un coin de l'étage en verre différent pour chaque étage. Vivianne s'arrêta en plein milieu des deux et se retourna pour faire face à ses amis.

-À ma droite se trouve l'immeuble 1, où logeront les équipes 5, 6 et 7, soit Jacky et Flora au rez-de-chaussée, Aurore et Max au premier et ma mère et mon père au deuxième. Non, Jacky et Flora ne font pas équipe, mais mes parents m'ont mis comme obligation qu'ils habitent ensemble, par conséquent leur coéquipiers se retrouvent en colocation.

Elle regarda Flora et Jacky avec un regard d'excuse.

-À ma gauche se trouve l'immeuble 2, où logeront les équipes 1, 2, 3 et 4, soit moi et Régis au troisième, Sacha et Jake au deuxième, Pierre et Brooke au premier et Ondine et Marie au rez-de-chaussée. Toutes vos choses personnelles et/ou nécessaires à la formation sont déjà dans vos logements. Retournons chez moi, que je vous explique plus en détails les fonctionnements de l'Académie.


	8. Chapter 8

Rentrés chez Vivianne, tous se réinstallèrent comme ils étaient avant le tour guidé, c'est-à-dire les 4 gars sur le canapé en « L », les trois filles sur les fauteuils de cuir et Max sur les genoux de sa sœur. La maîtresse de maison alluma son écran géant et afficha le sigle de l'école.

-Le fonctionnement est très simple, ici. Nous comptons les semaines du lundi au dimanche; vous n'avez pas de cours du vendredi après-midi au dimanche soir, sauf exception. Les jours se séparent en 4 : la période du matin, le midi, la période de l'après-midi et le soir. Les deux périodes durent 4 heures chacune de 8h00 à midi et de 13h00 à 17h00. Vous avez 1 heure pour dîner chez vous. Après 17h00, votre temps vous appartient jusqu'au couvre-feu à 23h00. Chaque vendredi soir, pour nous détendre, nous organisons quelque chose. C'est soir une sortie en boîte de nuit ou un feu de joie ici. Ensuite, toujours le vendredi soir, nous enchaînerons les équipiers ensemble pour apprendre à vivre en symbiose avec votre coéquipier. Des questions?

Elle avait été si claire que même Max avait compris. Max est un jeune garçon connaisseur de 12 ans avec des cheveux longs (masculin) noirs, de grands yeux noirs cachés derrière de grosses lunettes. Il ne sourit que très rarement, il a toujours une expression plus ou moins sérieuse sur son visage pourtant si jeune.

-Bon, passons aux cours, recommença Vivianne. Votre horaire se déroule du lundi au vendredi et avez 5 possibilités de semaine. La semaine 1, qui commencera demain, vos cours seront dans cette ordre : stratégie, combat, entrainement, conditionnement, études, arts, légendaire, simulation, S.O.D et libre. Ensuite, la semaine 2, 3, 4, 5 et on recommence avec la 1. Compris? Je vais vous donner vos uniformes pour demain, mais vous en avez plusieurs autres dans vos appartements. Quand les deux colocataires ont reçu l'uniforme, vous pouvez partir vous installer. L'uniforme pour les filles se compose d'une jupe courte, avec une chemise à manche courte blanche avec un cache cœur à manche-demie, d'une cravate courte et, bien sûr, de magnifiques escarpins noirs. La cravate, le cache-cœur et la jupe sont de la même couleur, soit celle que je vais vous dire. Aurore ?

Aurore était une jeune fille du même âge que Vivianne avec des cheveux bleu foncé allant au milieu de son dos recouvert d'un bonnet blanc, de grands yeux bleu pâle, un sourire moqueur et une aura pleine de légèreté.

-Tu as l'uniforme brun-gris pour le type normal. Flora ?

Flora, quant à elle, était une jolie jeune femme du même âge que Vivianne et Aurore avec de beaux cheveux bruns clairs lui tombant sur les épaules, des yeux bleu nuit curieux, un foulard recouvrant sa tête, un sourire franc et une expression chaleureuse sur le visage.

-Tu as l'uniforme bleu pâle pour le type glace. Ondine ?

Vivianne comprenait pourquoi Sacha était amoureux d'elle, même si, de un, il ne veut pas se l'avouer, et deux, il n'est pas au courant lui-même. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle avec ses jolis yeux verts émeraudes, ses longs cheveux roux flamboyants qui lui arrivaient à la taille, son teint clair et sa peau douce, elle ressemblait presqu'à une sirène.

-Tu as un des uniformes bleu pour le type eau. Moi, j'ai l'uniforme noir, vu que je n'ai pas de type spécifique. Marie a l'autre uniforme bleu, Brooke à l'uniforme rouge pour le type combat et ma mère a l'uniforme rouge-orange pour le type feu. Les garçons, maintenant. L'uniforme est le même principe que les filles : blanc avec les morceaux importants d'une couleur différente et les souliers noirs. Au lieu d'une jupe, c'est un pantalon propre ; le cache-cœur est remplacé par un veston et la cravate est longue. Commençons par Jacky.

Vivianne ne levait pratiquement jamais les yeux de sa liste, Jacky a dû lui passer la main devant les yeux pour qu'elle lui donne son uniforme.

-Tu as l'uniforme vert pour le type insecte. Max ?

C'était intimidant pour le jeune homme de s'avancer devant tout le monde, après tout il était beaucoup plus jeune que les autres.

-Tu as l'uniforme violet pâle pour le type vol. Pierre ?

Même s'ils auraient dû, personne n'était parti encore et attendaient tous près de la porte, mais sans sortir.

-Tu as l'uniforme brun foncé pour le type roche. Régis ?

Tout le monde les trouvait mignons, même s'ils étaient prof-élève.

-Tu as l'uniforme mauve pour le type spectre. Sacha ?

Avant de s'écarter Régis donna un baiser à Vivianne assez long pour qu'on entende toutes les filles poussez un soupire.

-Arrêtez, dit Vivianne rouge. Vous me faites toutes rougir !

-C'est que vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux, s'écria Ondine !

-Oui, renchérit Flora, en plus, Régis est tellement romantique !

-Il faut dire aussi, rajouta Aurore, que tu es tellement plus mignonne quand tu rougis !

-Bref, Sacha, tenta de reprendre la belle, tu as l'uniforme jaune pour le type électrique. Mon père a l'uniforme rose pour le type psy et Jake a l'uniforme brun-noir pour le type ténèbres. Et si on allait s'installer !

Tous partirent pour visiter leur nouvelle demeure. Lorsque le couple Régis-Vivianne arriva, ils entrèrent dans un condo absolument magnifique. L'entré en couloir entièrement blanc était entrecoupé par deux portes de chaque côté. Le couloir s'ouvrait sur un immense salon de deux étages de haut. Les murs étaient blancs ainsi que le plafond. Deux foyers en céramique noire étaient installés dans des coins opposés et, prenant presque la largeur complète d'un mur, une télévision à écran plat était installée. Un énorme divan en « L » blanc trônait au centre accompagné d'un autre petit fauteuil blanc. En avant, une table basse en céramique noire avec un dessus en verre supportait quelques magazines et un vase avec une rose noire artificielle. Des tableaux de peintres célèbres étaient accrochés à divers endroits. Le mur opposé à l'entrée était presque entièrement composé de verre, en réalité, il s'agissait d'un bay window gigantesque. La cuisine était presque totalement faite de cette même céramique noire et tout ce qui était électrique était en acier inoxydable. Les escaliers donnant accès au deuxième étage et à la chambre principale, accessibles par le salon, avaient une rampe en acier par-dessus un pan de verre donnant un effet de balcon au deuxième étage. Sous le dit balcon, quatre portes donnant sur des chambres d'invités étaient alignée, laissant un coin libre pour un superbe bar en chênes travaillé. La chambre des maîtres était différente des autres pièces de la maison. Elle était encore blanche. Le lit ne se voyait pas puisqu'il était encastré dans le mur de la chambre avec deux magnifiques tables de chevet. Un bureau monsieur (une commode avec deux tiroirs et une armoire par-dessus) et un bureau madame (commode avec deux rangés de trois tiroirs et un énorme miroir par-dessus dont un pan amovible) en bois de cerisier étaient de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée en acajou. La porte voisine de celle de la chambre des maîtres était aussi en acajou. Elle donnait accès à un bureau. Un bureau en chênes avec un Mac à trois écrans était installé accoté sur le mur bleu ancien comme le reste de la pièce. Le mur opposé au bureau était une bibliothèque encastrée prenant tout le mur avec des livres de tous les âges : des manuscrits à la reliure en cuire au dernier livre de Nora Roberts en passant par des atlas, des dictionnaires de médecine, etc. Le mur opposé à l'entrée était en fait des portes françaises donnant sur un balcon offrant une vue magnifique. La pièce suivante était un studio d'enregistrement insonorisé dans les mêmes teintes que le salon. Les murs étaient recouverts de cuir blanc pitonné et au centre de la pièce trônait un magnifique piano à queue noir. Accrochées au mur, des guitares acoustiques et d'autres électriques avec une basse. Vivianne entra et appuya sur un bouton qui fit disparaître le piano pour faire découvrir une batterie. Elle regarda Régis, avec la bouche ouverte d'étonnement, et sourit, fière de son effet. Il restait deux pièces à voir. La première était une salle d'entraînement. La dernière pièce arriva. Un studio de couture et un dressing, voilà ce qu'était la dernière salle. Tout le tour de la pièce et au centre créant une séparation, des poutres en acier soutenaient robes, jeans, jupes, chandails, etc. La moitié des poutres supportaient l'équivalent masculin de la première moitié.

-Viens, dit Vivianne. Il y a une dernière pièce que j'aimerais te montrer.

Elle prit la main de Régis et le ramena dans l'entrée. Là se dressait une dernière porte qu'ils n'avaient pas ouverte.

-Prêt ?

-Ouais.

Elle alluma la lumière et laissa Régis passer. La pièce était remplie d'armes en tout genre passant du simple couteau au M16. Elle était entièrement blanche et ressemblait aux réserves d'armement des films avec des carrés et rectangles partout, sur les murs, le plancher et le plafond, d'où sortait la lumière. On aurait dit une pièce d'espion. Seule une armoire en chênes, à côté d'une autre encastrée dans le mur et ayant les mêmes caractéristiques que lui, énorme et d'un âge vénérable n'était pas futuriste comme le reste de la pièce. La jeune femme ouvrit l'armoire en bois et en sortit des habits de combats masculins. Elle remit les habits dans l'armoire et sortit ses propres habits de combat.

-Voilà ma réserve à moi, dit Vivianne. Nos uniformes de missions sont ici, si un jour on en a besoin.

Régis se tourna sur lui-même quelques minutes, complètement bouche-bée. Il regarda Vivianne qui ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux une seconde.

-Tu aimes, demanda timidement la blondinette, ou non ?

-Ma chérie, dit Régis, je n'aime pas ça...

Vivianne afficha une mine déçue.

-J'adore ça ! C'est absolument magnifique ici, comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer ça, alors que tu t'es donné tant de mal pour me faire plaisir ?

-C'est vrai ? J'avais très peur que tu n'aimes pas, parce que tu aurais dû changer de chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre et je t'aime beaucoup trop pour vivre loin de toi.

Régis écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ça faisait un mois et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble et jamais ni un ni l'autre ne s'était dit "je t'aime" parce qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas certains. Ça faisait un moment que Régis voulait lui dire d'une façon romantique, mais il avait tellement peur que ce ne soit pas aussi fort du point de vue à Vivianne qu'il ne l'avait pas avoué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je t'aime, Régis. Avant de partir du Bourg Palette, Délia m'a-

-Délia ? Tu appelles la mère à Sacha par son petit nom ?

-La ferme et laisse-moi parler ! Délia m'a demandé de bien vérifier mes sentiments pour toi parce que tu n'étais peut-être pas celui que je croyais, mais c'est le cas. Tu es tellement plus que ce que j'imaginais ! Quand j'étais plus jeune, je m'amusais à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait mon prince charmant qui m'emmènerait sur son blanc destrier. Tu sais quoi ? Et bien je t'imaginais et je ne le savais pas encore que tu existais réellement ! Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur-

Régis l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Quand Vivianne était nerveuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler. On ne pouvait l'interrompre que d'une façon : bloquer ses lèvres. Régis avait décidé de l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, le jeune garda ses yeux encrés dans ceux de l'amour de sa vie.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il.


End file.
